


Askbox Fic Collection 1

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [34]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Bad Puns, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first round of askbox fics on Tumblr--mostly anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aveline, shields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/gifts), [greytaliesin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greytaliesin/gifts), [VespidaeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/gifts), [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts), [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Ladysmaragdina.

They have a long and happy life together, untouched by shadows, and when Aveline eventually passes on, they bury her with two shields over her heart.


	2. Zevran, candlesticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Greytaliesin. There's an inside reference for the candlesticks. Unfortunately, I can't remember what it was.

The blade skirts young Zevran’s cheek with deceptive gentleness. He chokes back a whimper as his blood warms the cold metal. “Be very careful what you say, little elf,” the Master hisses, “or when I am done, there will not be enough left of you to even make candlesticks.”


	3. f!Tabris, Sten, horseback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Thesilverfeatheredraven.

“Onward, trusty steed!” Kiva whoops, waving her weapon gleefully from her perch atop Sten’s shoulders.

The Qunari’s grimace only deepens—if that is even possible. “Warden, call me that again and I will drop you,” he grumbles. “On your head.”


	4. f!Warden, scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Cherith.

It’s cold outside and the Warden wraps her scarf around her neck a little tighter as she stares out the Keep’s window. Wynne knitted it, with wool that Fang found in the Wilds. The ends are scorched and tattered and accented with old darkspawn blood, a Taint like hers that won’t go away. But it’s the combined warmth of her whole party upon her shoulders, and she feels less alone.


	5. Cauthrien, seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Serindrana.

The fall was hard on Cauthrien. She died in the winter, and they buried her in the spring with the Summer Sword.


	6. Sebastian/Fenris, the Maker shall guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Hobovampire.

“The righteous stand before the darkness,” Sebastian whispers, nipping at Fen’s ear as his hands travel low, lower, lowest into known territory. His quick, slick fingers find purchase and the elf gasps roughly; he continues, “And the Maker shall guide their hand.”


	7. Alistair, mabaris, leader of the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Mygoodrabbit.

The mabari pack growls and snarls around Alistair’s feet, but His Majesty holds out a hand and they are still, tense and ready to battle the darkspawn closing upon them. Now. He lets his hand fall, orders them forward. “Barkspawn! Shale! Sten! Zev! Leliana! Wynne! Oghren! Warden! ATTACK!”


End file.
